To Fly
by Rubianca
Summary: [Based on the W.I.T.C.H. comic] Just a little Hay Lin and Eric fluffy oneshot... Dedicated to my friend megan23352 on LJ.


**Rubianca**: Written for my friend Megan from LiveJournal. She requested this in a meme, the show W.I.T.C.H. pairing of Hay Lin x Eric and the word "Fly" Hope you like!

It's my first time writing a W.I.T.C.H. fanfic even though I've been a longtime fan. Read and review please!

* * *

"Hey Hay Lin…" Eric Lyndon said, looking at his girlfriend who was lying on the grass beside him.

"Yes, Eric?" Hay Lin replied, opening one eye and breathing in the fresh spring air. It had been maybe a little over a month since they were 'officially' together. Since they had admitted to each other and since they had their first kiss.

"Have you ever wondered what it feels like to fly?" he asked, standing up. "I mean… To be free and to just float above the clouds, not with wings or anything, but… Just to fly…" He picked Hay Lin up and held her close, spinning her around.

Hay Lin smiled to herself, she as the guardian of air had felt that same freedom. She only wished to share it with the one she loved with all her heart. But she knew she could never reveal the secret of Kandrakar, even to her beloved. "Oh Eric…" she sighed.

"Something wrong, Hay?" he said in a concerned tone.

"Oh… Nothing… I was just thinking," she replied, flashing one of her cheerful smiles at him. Suddenly, she was struck with an idea. She grinned and blushed ever so slightly. "Eric…" she said softly, taking his head into her hands.

Eric began blushing, surprised at Hay Lin's sudden gesture. At the same time, he felt an overwhelming sense of joy within him. Hay Lin was someone he trusted with everything he had. Her smile, her laugh, was enough to light up even his darkest days.

Hay Lin stood on her toes and kissed Eric, cherishing the feel of his lips, their warmth and their softness. With her eyes closed and hoping his eyes were too, she embraced him and used her powers to lift their feet off the ground. 'I can only lift us above the ground by a few feet only… I hope that's enough…' she thought.

Soon, every thought that the two had was lost in the kiss. Hay Lin felt a breeze sweeping over them; she opened her eyes and let out a loud gasp. "We're… Flying… And I'm not even trying to…" Her eyes widened when she realized Eric's eyes were opened as well.

"Wow… This is… We're flying!" Eric said, grinning widely. He grabbed Hay Lin's hand and, as if they were dancing, swept in and around clouds. Hay Lin felt confused, why wasn't Eric even wondering why they were flying. And how were they able to fly when she wasn't even trying to use her powers.

Eric smiled, pulling her into a hug. "Oh Hay Lin… The happiest days of my life are the ones spent with you… I know it's been said in movies and I've said it many times… But I really do. I truly. I love you," he said, kissing her cheek.

Hay Lin felt like her heart would burst from the happiness she was feeling. Everything she felt for Eric, everything he felt for her, was just so perfect. Soon, they felt themselves land on the soft grass they were lying on.

She felt a little bit sad that the kiss was over. Eric closed his eyes and laid them on her lap, snoring a little. "Aw… He's so cute when he's sleeping…"

"I agree." A voice said behind her. Hay Lin turned her head to see her grandmother standing there, smiling.

"Grandma! This is Eric… My… Uh…" she blushed, looking down.

Yan Lin smiled and patted her granddaughter's shoulder. "I saw everything, my dear."

"So mind explaining how the flying just happened?" Hay Lin asked, hoping Eric wasn't a light sleeper.

Yan Lin took a seat on the grass. "My child, your powers are connected not only to nature but also to your heart," she said. "Being with Eric has made you happy, has it not? He acts like a bolster for your heart, which is already strong thanks to the love of your friends and your family. You see, knowing what he wants, which is to fly, makes you want it for him. Since you two are connected, those feelings of love, of need, have made your powers enough to fulfill what Eric has wanted."

Suddenly, Eric began to stir. Yan Lin smiled and faded, leaving the two. She mouthed "Goodbye, Hay Lin. Take care of him," before completely fading away.

Eric yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Hay? Was I asleep?" he asked.

"Uh... Yes! You just fell asleep all of a sudden!" Hay Lin said, grinning nervously.

"Oh… I dreamt I was flying… Oh, it felt good… Feeling so free… Not even having wings but flying…" he said with a happy tone. "But, you know what the best part was?" he said.

With her heart beating and her blush deepening, Hay Lin responded. "What?"

"You were there with me… Hay, thank you. For everything. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm flying… I love you, Hay Lin."

Hay Lin's eyes welled up with happy tears. Eric… I… Love you too!" she said, embracing him. Then, underneath the sunny sky and cotton candy clouds, they shared another kiss, lost in the heaven of each other.

* * *

Well? Good? Bad? Horrible? Let me know by reviewing! 


End file.
